Be Your Love
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Music is the language of love. MileyxJake.


**Tagged by: DramaticStarlet :)**

**Pairing: Jiley**

**A/n: I was tagged! I thought of it as flattering, so to all those I tag, try to take it as a compliment and not be too mad at me XD (and put away the pitchforks!!) Oh yeah, I also get to thank my bad touch teenage mutant ninja sista (aka megomyeggo) for counseling me not to break the rules and to use the last and final song, even though I didn't want to :) Although, I'll shamefully admit I did break the rules a little. I extended the time on a few of these fics. SIGH, I know. I'm a horrible person. Anywho, on with the show!**

**The rules to this are pretty simple: when you're tagged, you put your iPod/Mp3 player on shuffle. You write song fics based on the first ten songs that play, but only write them within the time the song is playing. Then, when you're done, you tag 5 more people! **

**I tag: **

**1. All-American Dork06**

**2. megomyeggo**

**3. hilmiley**

**4. fictiongirl101**

**5. SVUlover

* * *

**

**1: Lies, Lies, Lies by Toni Braxton:**

She gathered the blankets around her. The cold air penetrated the fabric, and chilled her heart. She heard the front door slam. She felt as if she was shrinking further and further down into the sheets until she was just a tiny speck, left to be dusted away.

"Hey." His voice was soft, and sounded innocent enough. But a scent of cheap perfume and a different woman's shampoo filled the room. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her eyes met his green ones, and she resisted the urge to melt into a puddle.

"Where have you been?" She asked carefully.

"Out with the guys." He replied, throwing his shirt over the back of the chair.

A sliver of light from the door fell across his face, and he had the tell-tale signs of guilt. Even his acting skills couldn't cover up what she knew in her heart.

"You're lying." She muttered, "You were with her, weren't you?"

He stopped halfway through unbuttoning his pants.

"I wasn't." He lied.

She felt the words pool in her mouth. They rested at her lip and begged for an escape. She'd needed to tell him these words for so long...

Jake saw the angry in her eyes. He scrambled for an apology.

"I'm sorry!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You're not forgiven. I'm sick of your lies, Jake. I've heard it all before. I'm leaving."

He gaped at her.

"What?! You can't leave!"

She pulled herself out of the nest she'd made in the sheets. She'd let herself sit there night after night and protect herself from the blow of his cheating. But it was all over now.

She walked over to him.

"I can't cry anymore, Jake. I can't take your lying. I can't take your cheating. Goodbye."

Jake watched his wife walk out of the room. _I'll find someone else_, he thought to himself.

He collapsed on the bed. It was just a lie, and he knew it. He would never find anyone else. He was a liar to everyone, even himself.

2**. I Like You Just The Way You Are by Timbaland**

"I'm leaving." She decided.

He jumped up from the seat.

"What? No! Please, no!" He exclaimed. She shook her head and looked around their apartment.

"I can't let you do this anymore, Jake. You're spending out all your money on me. I don't _need _any of this!"

He stroked the new steering wheel cover he had just purchased her.

"You do need this," He took her hand in his and ran it over the furry, pink cover, "It's _furry_!"

She jerked her hand out of his.

"All I want is you. I don't want a car...or money...or furry steering wheel covers! Just you."

He pondered her words as he looked around the cluttered room.

A sly grin covered his face, "What about fuzzy toliet seat covers?"

She groaned.

**3. Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas**

Miley stirred her drink slowly as she watched them. He brushed the girl's hair back from her shoulders, and kissed her gently. Hate bubbled inside Miley, but she didn't know whether it was aimed at him...or _her_.

Her hand strangled a napkin. She tore at it in her anger until it was just a pile of white machete. He thought he was so great. He thought that he could get away with two girls. But he couldn't. Just because he was beautiful, and talented, didn't mean anything. He may be perfect, but that doesn't give him a right to treat her badly.

She remembered how happy they had been. When she was with him, everything had made sense. He was the first boy to make her feel like she was good enough as Miley, and that she didn't have to be Hannah to be wonderful. He was the first boy to make her feel like she didn't need to change. And then he met that girl, and fell hard. And she tore them apart as easily as if they'd been wet paper. And then, as if he were fearing his own disloyalty's would wear off on her, he started bossing her around. He would tell her where to go and when to go there, and he wouldn't let her be her own person. He basically lived her life for her. And she got sick of it. She got sick of the lies, and controlling behaviour. She was sick of how she was losing sight of who she was. She was sick of all of it. So she left him.

She hadn't noticed he'd moved away from his lover until he was right in front of her. He awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets.

"Uhh...I just wanted to say I'm sorry it had to turn out this way."

She felt the words bubble in her. She needed to tell him just how he made her feel now. Before he set butterflies loose in her stomach, now he just made her want to hurl.

"No, Jake. You've changed me for the worse. I don't know if I can ever trust a man now, after this."

He stared at her.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more...private...to talk about this?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, Jake. I'm not going anywhere with you. This is my life, and I'm not going to let you control it any longer. I am me. That's all I can be. And if I'm not good enough for you, then you can just walk away like the failure you are."

And he did. After all, he had a lover to get to.

**4. Each Other by Katharine McPhee**

She listened to the rain falling down. It hit their roof softly, and reverberated around the room like a soft lullaby. She curled closer to him and tried to remember a time when her bed was empty. She couldn't believe she was ever able to get to sleep. How lonely it must have been.

She remembered how sad she'd been back then. She walked through her life seeing in black and white. And he came into her life, and made her world full of beautiful colors. Now she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't happy. No matter what life threw at them, she knew they'd be okay. No matter what life threw at _her_, she knew he'd be there to help her stand up from whatever fall she may trip into.

With him, things were so relaxed and happy. It was completely effortless. She remembered when she used to scoff at romance novels and movies. Now she felt they were under-dramatizing what love really was. Love was when you were able to look a person and know they can be whatever you need them to be. Whether it be a friend...a lover...a listener, or just a crutch to lean on. And she knew she'd do anything he wanted her to. When you love someone, you trust them not to misuse that power.

"Jake?" She said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I love you."

She could see the edge of his cheek turn up in a smile.

"I love you, too."

**5. Last Christmas by Ashley Tisdale **

Christmas lights were Miley Stewart's favorite part of Christmas. They twinkled brightly and happily from windows, trees, porches, and just about anywhere you looked. The smell of Christmas was a contagious sent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Sitting in a stool at the bar, she watched the people dance to the rhythmic music. Beautiful girls in long, flowing gowns twirled beside handsome men in dark suits. She sighed deeply as she saw him swirl his love around. She remembered last Christmas, when that had been her. She been there for him, and he made her fall deeply in love with her for the third time in her life. When he had left for Antarctica, she told herself that she was done with Jake Ryan. But he had come back and swept her off her feet at a party just like this.

She felt sadness engulf her as she thought about the day after. She'd given him all she had to give, and he turned around and smashed her into tiny pieces. She would have told him she was fragile if she would have thought he wasn't going to be gentle with her heart.

But the joke was on him this time as he strutted up to her. When his eyes landed on her, she grasped her hand around her husband's. She didn't need him anymore. She found a real love.

When he came up to her, he looked confused. She merely kissed her husband's cheek and turned to Jake.

"Merry Christmas."

**6. Prima Donna by The Phantom of the Opera's Original Cast**

She turned away from him.

"You don't want me." It was a statement, not a question.

His eyes drifted to the girl beside her. She was right. He didn't want her, he wanted the other girl. But she wasn't available. He couldn't have her. She was off limits. He looked back at his girlfriend. And he knew he had to lie for his sake, and hers. If he had to have anyone as a substitute, it would be her.

"I do, Miley. I want you. You're are the one I need. Without, I would die. Light up my life like you light up the stage."

She stared at his eyes and saw lying. But she knew what she had to do to make both their lives simpler.

"I want you, too." She lied.

**7. Emotion by Destiny's Child **

Her hand grazed over the picture. The raw pain still tore at her heart as she looked at him. It was three A.M. and she didn't want to think about who he was with, when only two days ago it had been her.

She walked numbly to their--her, she corrected herself mentally--bedroom. With clumsy hands she removed her dress. The pain of the afternoon was still weighing on her. She had taken the boxes full of his things to his parents house. Now there were no traces of him left in the apartment. It was just her. Isolation hid her hard.

She fell down on the bed. She cradled her head in her hands and cried._ Where are you now? _She wanted to call and ask Jake. _What are you doing, when I need you so much? _

But she knew she couldn't call him. She didn't want him to see or hear her like that. She wouldn't let him know that his absence affected her so greatly. He mustn't ever know.

She sobbed a little longer, and then felt ready to call him. She needed him. She hurt without him. But a little voice of truth was whispering to her. It told her that she couldn't make any decisions right now, due to the state of mind she was in. And she agreed with the little voice. She was just overcome by emotion right now. She knew in the light of the morning light she would realize she was better off without him. But right then, in her empty room, she wanted nothing more then him.

The downsides to happiness is that when you lose what is making you happy, you're even more unhappy then you were before you had it. Unfortunately, she was looking at a lifetime of this pain.

She crawled into her spot on the bed. She didn't care that she was just in pantyhose and her bra, or that she still had her jewelry and makeup on. She just wanted to sleep and forget.

She let her hand graze the side of the bed he usually laid.

"Goodnight."

**8. Everything by Nine Days**

His hands felt weak. Everything he picked up seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. He folded a shirt carefully, and tried not to think about her. He didn't want to picture her face when she came home and realized he had left her.

Self hatred seeped into his very bones before he was able to stop it. He knew he was doing this for both their own good. He was horrible for leaving her, but he would be horrible not to. He was stuck between a rock and a very hard place.

He made her unhappy. It was that fact, plain and simple, that drove him to leave. He was able to pretend to be normal long enough to get her to marry him, but that simply wasn't who he was. And he was sick of hurting her. He knew he couldn't let her down if he wasn't around. He was sick of making her pretty blue eyes fill with tears. And he knew the tears that his leaving would bring to them would never amount to the number of tears she'd cry if he stayed.

And he was sick of pretending. He spent all his time pretending to be someone he wasn't. And when his normal facade slipped, she would get hurt. He didn't feel he should have to pretend. He thought the whole purpose of love was to be able to be yourself. He knew that if he was himself, she wouldn't even recognize him.

He stared out the window and watched the far off waves. He wished things would just magically work out. That she could just be his, and he could just be hers. That their love would work everything out on it's own. Because he knew, if they could have held on just a little longer, if he could have pretended a little better, and if she could have been a little happier, they could have been everything. He wished it hadn't had to turn out this way. He wanted them to just be able to love each other. But love was built on trust and communication. And they didn't have any of that.

They weren't everything. They were never destined to be everything. But the didn't have to be _nothing. _They could have been anything. But because of the choices they made, they were nothing.

**9. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off by Joe Nichols**

"Jake! Miley!" Oliver yelled across the room. The couple looked up at their friend. Oliver came sprinting over toward them.

"Guess what?!" He asked.

"You grew a brain?" His brunette friend asked sarcastically.

"No!" He slyly smiled, and extracted a bottle of tequila from his jacket.

The couple raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks.

"I've got three words for you. Party. Friends. Alcohol." He exclaimed.

"Who all would be there?" Jake asked.

"Me, Joanie, Lilly, Jackson, you, and Miley." He smiled.

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Sounds kinda shady to me. All couples."

"Kinda like some big orgy." Miley added.

"Ewww! Gross! I'm not orgying with guys!" Jake exclaimed.

His smacked his arm, "You'd orgy with other women? Nice. Besides, 'orgying' isn't a word."

"Says who?" He challenged, leaning toward her.

"Everyone!" She exclaimed.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Come on guys! It'll be innocent fun!"

"Innocent? You're holding a bottle of tequila."

Oliver shrugged.

"Besides," Miley said grudgingly, "I'm not allowed to drink tequila."

Oliver frowned.

"You're twenty-two. You can drink whatever alcohol you want."

"Nope." She sighed.

"Says who?" Oliver demanded.

She jerked her thumb at Jake, "Him."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest, "And I have a good reason for it. Go on. Tell him why, Miley."

The brunette blushed, "Tequila makes my clothes fall off."

Oliver sighed impatiently, "This is not a time to quote Joe Nichols! This is a life threatening decision! Are you coming or not?"

"I told you. I can't."

"Yes you can. Jake'll let you, won't you Jake?"

The blond thought, then nodded.

"See?"

"Fine. I'll go." She angrily jumped up from the couch, "But I won't enjoy it." And with that she marched off.

"I better go follow her..." Jake muttered.

After the couple was gone, Oliver grinned to himself. Then he pulled his list out of his pocket. He crossed "stripper" off the list.

"That's one less thing to buy..."

**10. Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang **

"I _love _this song!"

She swayed her body to the music as it pulsed through the speakers. The bright lights were flattering on her face and figure, causing all the male members of the party to turn their eyes on her. Jake watched her dance with a smile on his face.

"Oh really? Have you heard it before?" He asked skeptically.

"Of _course_!" She cried over the music. _She's obviously slightly tipsy_, Jake thought.

"Leslie dear! There you are!"

Jake looked up to see his mother making her way toward him. _Damn, _he thought, _who invited her? _

She came up and pulled her son into a hug.

"Oh I've just missed you so much! I've got to admit I was a little furious when I heard you got married without me, but, it was to be expected. Now, where's the lovely young lady?"

Jake glanced up at his new wife, who was dancing rather provacatively to the music.

"So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts!" She sang along. She twirled around dramatically, her hair flying everywhere, before falling back into step with the music.

"Err..." He muttered.

His mother ran her finger over the table that was beside them.

"Leslie! This table has lint all over it! You simply can not serve refreshments on a linty table. I would like to have a talk with your maid later. Ugh, what is this blasphemy playing, Leslie?"

He grimaced under his mother's stern glare.

"Music, mother."

She frowned, "Don't play it anymore! Only poor, ignorant, classless trash would listen to this nonsense!"

Suddenly, Miley came over and grabbed Mrs. Ryan by her hands. She of course didn't know this was her very judgemental mother-in-law. She was just drunk, and saw the woman as a potential dance partner. Even if Jake had introduced her to his mother before, she was so far gone, that she probably wouldn't have recognized her.

"Dance with me!" She exclaimed to the snobby woman. Jake then concluded she was more then slightly tipsy.

"You've had enough of two hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds...I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns..." His wife sang along.

Jake's mother was absolutely appalled. She had no idea who this trashy young lady was who was singing along with such shameful music! She ripped her hands from Miley's. Miley took no notice to this and went no dancing.

"YOU AND ME BABY, AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS SO LET'S DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL!" She belted out the chorus like it was nobody's business.

Mrs. Ryan turned to her son.

"Leslie, I order this woman to be removed from your house! She is a disgrace to our name!"

Jake stared sheepishly at him mother.

"Actually...I think you mean she's a disgrace to her _own _name...and she can't exactly leave her own house..."

It took Jake's mom a while to get it with the music pounding into her skull.

"NO! Leslie, tell me it isn't true! Please!" She exclaimed.

Jake shook his head and moved toward his wife. He took her by the hands and she stopped dancing.

"Mom...this is Miley. I just married her. I love her, and she loves me. That's all that matters, right?"

Mrs. Ryan felt the urge to hurl.

"That is NOT all that matters! I thought I raised you better! This girl is a poor excuse for a person, much less for a _Ryan_! I will not stand here in your presence until she is removed from our name!"

Jake waved, "Then I guess I'll see you later."

Mrs. Ryan screamed and then ran off. Jake turned anxiously to his wife. Her eyes were glazed over and a dopey smile was on her face. She hadn't registered any of the nasty things the woman had yelled at her.

She smiled at him.

"So show me yours, I'll show you mine..." She sang dreamily. Jake just smiled and took his wasted wife his arms with the intent to dance the night away, and maybe even drink away his mother's comments out of existence.

* * *

**A/n: Eh. Review?**


End file.
